Gokus Adventures with Chin Yisou Part One
by Hikarikurai24587
Summary: Sanoz, Gojyo, and Hakkai turned out to be working for the Stepmother of Kougaji. Goku takes the scripture, Chin Yisou likes Goku for some reason and joins his group. Rated M for lemon in later chapters swearing ChinxGoku, HomuxKami, HazelxHakkai more -
1. Chapter 1

do not own Saiyuki

Chapter One: First encounter

Goku kept running, the man chasing him was not alive he couldn't be. If he was then;

1) Goku would have been able to smell him.

2) Goku would not have been running from this man.

Goku stumbled, nearly falling, but he caught himself and kept running. The man behind him he knew Hakkai Goku knew it. But he didn't get why this man would come after Goku next unless, this man was trying to kill Hakkai's friends just to see him suffer. _'I think I got away.' _ thought Goku, glancing behind him, there was a laugh, a hand covered his mouth. Goku was thinking. _'Shitshitshitshit I'm either going to be killed by Sanzo or by this creep.'_

"A boy who travels with Cho Gonou should always know not to let your guard down," said the voice of the man who haunted Hakkai, Goku looked next to him to see the man who attacked him earlier. "but of course you are the youngest of the group so that must mean your mind is young."

"Let go!" shouted Goku, the man gave him a micheivious smile before hitting the pressure point on the back of his neck.

"Now where is the fun in that?" asked Chin Yisou walking away with Goku under his arm.

-With the Sanzo party-

"Man where is that stupid monkey," mumbled Gojyo, they heard a noise and saw Goku running out of the bush.

"Hey guys I thought you left," said Goku, Sanzo noticed something wrong the stupid boy wasn't asking for food.

"Goku I'm glad your all right," said Hakkai, Sanzo also noticed Hakuryuu wasn't with him.

"Goku where is Hakuryuu?" asked Sanzo, Goku ran over to him saying. "We got separated but don't worry we'll fond him after the fog lifts."

"Another question, where is the real Goku?" said Sanzo pointing his gun at Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai looked shocked.

"What are you talking about Sanzo?" asked Goku, Sanzo pulled the trigger and Goku fell down.

"Sanzo what are you doing?" shouted Hakkai, Sanzo mearly watched as the corpse turned to dirt revealing a majong tile with the character 'monkey' on it. Sanzo pointed his gun into the fog, the fog cleared to reveal Chin Yisou

"Oya oya that was a really good puppet also," said Chin Yisou, Sanzo glared at him ." How did you know that he wasn't your friend.

"You didn't do your homework," said Gojyo looking at him with a smug expression. "the first thing Goku says is 'I'm hungry.'"

" 'I'm hungry' was it?" asked Chin Yisou the smile still on his face as he watched the men in front of him. "that's so hard."

"Cut the crap where is the real Goku?" asked Sanzo pointing the gun at him.

"Well what do you think?" asked Chin Yisou opening his eyes again the smile still on his face. "is he wondering around somewhere in this fog? Or possibly..."

He never got to finish his sentence when Sanzo shot a bullet near his leg.

"I won't miss next time," said Sanzo, pointing his gun at the man, Chin Yisou smiled. "where is Goiku?"

"Hmmm let me ask Cho Gonou the same question where do you think he is?" asked Chin Yisou, Hakkai looked startled as he thought for a moment before saying. "You either killed him or escaped you."

"There is a third option," said Sanzo keeping his gun pointed at Chin Yisou who was now looking at him. "this guy has Goku."

"What the monkey was caught by this creep?" scoffed Gojyo not really knowing what to believe. "you must be joking."

"The monk is correct," said Chin Yisou reaching behind him and pulled up a knocked out Goku and cuddled him. "so now what are you going to do Cho Gonou?"

"Let Goku go," said Sanzo pointin g his gun at Chin Yisou but not firing realizing that Goku would be in danger. Even if he didn't show it Sanzo still cared for Goku and was not willing to hurt the kid.

"Oh not willling to risk his life?" asked Chin Yisou stanidng up still holding Goku in his arms who was not waking up. "I guess I will keep him until next time."

"There won't be a next time." said a voice from behind him, Chin Yisou turned around to see Kougaji.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chin Yisou watching him, Kougaji smirked.

"Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo was working for me all this time," said a womans voice, the stepmother of Koigaji walked up. "now Sanzo hand me the Scripture."

_**"So you where putting on a show the entire time huh?"**_ asked Goku smirking in Chin Yisou's arms his hair longer. He vanished and appeared behind Sanzo and grabbed the Scripture, he turned and walked away.

_**"You even had Goku fooled," **_ said Goku turning around, Sanzo realized that it wasn't Goku speaking. _**"well see you are, I'm going to hide this Scripture."**_

__Goku walked away, Kougaji ran after him to take the Scripture but Goku was gone.

"Hmmm what a very interesting boy," said Chin Yisou vanishing Sanzo fired his gun before reaizing it was to late. The Scripture was taken and the man after Hakkai's destruction was also gone.

"Come along we have work to do," said the Stepmother of Kougaji, she turned and walked away with the people left in the clearing following her. No one noticed Goku in a tree hiding the Scripture in his Nyoibo for safe keeping. No one but him and the Saiten Taisen knew where it was. After that Goku vanished to hide himself in the world of humans waiting until the time was right to join Sanzo's new enemy to fight.

Please read and review "


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Saiyuki

Chapter 2: Second Encounter

The wind blew by as Goku traveled across the desert towards the west, he still had his mission to complete. The only problem was that;

1) He didn't have his friends with him

2) He had picked up a man around Sanzo's age who played with toys.

3) He and his newly found friend didn't have food or water

4) They have no idea where they are

"Hey Goku are we lost?" asked his friend who had the nickname 'Kami-sama.' Goku looked at him with irritated gold eyes.

"Yes Kami-sama we are lost," said Goku before continuing down the sandy path, Kami-sama sighed before spotting a jeep in front of them. "great."

"Is that the Sanzo-sama I heard so much about?" asked Kami-sama shading his eyes with his hand. Goku nodded before continuing. "he looks so tiny."

"You're right from this distance," said Goku, Kami-sama sighed as the jeep began to drive towards them. "great why are they coming over here?"

"No clue so don't ask me," said Kami-sama patting Goku's long hair, Goku glared up at him. The jeep stopped right in front of them and Sanzo stepped out, Goku glared at him, while snarling. "What do you want bastard?"

"We are looking for the Scripture shrimp where did you hide it?" demanded Sanzo, Goku rolled his eyes. "tell me now!"

"Why should he?" asked Kami-sama his eyes narrowing at the figure in front of him. "from what I hear he trusts you as much as he trusts the dirt no less than dirt. As much as he trusts the devil himself. Oh right you are the devil himself so he can't trust you."

"And you are?" asked Sanzo pointing his gun at Kami-sama who was beginning to launch his beads.

"Kami-sama," said Kami-sama his eyes looked over at Gojyo who glared at him, he brought up his hand that was holding a doll. "do you like her Gojyo-san?"

"Why would I like a doll?" asked Gojyo causing Kami-sama to pout and put the doll in his robes.

"Yes why could the young man want a doll?" asked a voice, Goku groaned knowing who that was, due to the no scent and no living presence. Hakkai got out of the jeep, Chin Yisou looked at him.

"Ah Gonou it is a pleasure to see you," said Chin Yisou bowing before resting his hands on Kami-sama and Goku's shoulders. "but I must say your old friend here has grown to be a very fine man."

"We were never friends to begin with," growled Hakkai, only to be punched by Goku.

_**"Do you really want to say that again around me?" **_asked Goku, his pupils dilated like the Saiten Taisen was out. _**"hnn I guess not, after all you are a betrayer to the Gods."**_

__"Who are you?" asked Sanzo pointing his gun at Goku who vanished, he reappeared behind Sanzo only to kick him. "why is his movements just like the Saiten Taisen's?"

_**"Because that is who I am idiotic monk the kid let me use his body when he needs me to blow off some steam," **_said the Saiten Taisen, Sanzo rubbed the back of his head before firing his gun. The Saiten Taisen sighed as he dodge the bullets and kicked him again. Kami-sama was fighting Gojyo who seemed to be having a difficult time with the games that Kami-sama was playing with him. Then there was Hakkai and Chin-Yisou, that battle was going well on Chin Yisou's side but not Hakkai's.

"Damn why are we losing so bad, Gojyo hurry up with that freak!" shouted Sanzo, Gojyo shouted back. "If you want we can switch and you can fight this guy!"

"What is he doing?" shouted Hakkai holding off Chin Yisou with a shield, Gojyo never taking his eyes off Kami-sama shouted. "He's fuckin playin with me smiling like an kid ready for the next game!"

"That seems like the boy Dr. Nii raised," said Kougaji stepping out of the car, the Saiten Taisen looked at him before saying. _**"If you are here then that means trouble what do you want?"**_

__"The Scripture that you took from Sanzo," said Kougaji holding out his hand, the Saiten Taisen smiled before saying. _**"Fuck off Kougaji it has been three years do you really expect me to remember where I hid the fucking scroll?"**_

__"Yes I do actually," said Kougaji, the Saiten Taisen snarled before Goku came out the eyes getting softer as he whined. "I'm hungry."

"Give us the scroll and we'll give you food," said Lirin, Goku looked at her before he summoned the Nyoibo and swung it at the ground causing sand to get up and Goku, Kami-sama with Chin Yisou to get away. "damn that little monkey."

"How could Goku get this smart in three years?" asked Sanzo, the group shrugged and they got into the jeep and drove off.

Please review. I like reviews and cookies cookies are nice.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Saiyuki

Chapter Three: Another Member

Goku sat at a table in a local tavern looking at the menu, since they were low on cash he could only order:

1) Curry

2) Ramen

3) A meat bun

4) He could not order at all and work for a living

"Goku are you alright?" asked Kami-sama watching Goku as he stared at the menu, Goku looked at him with tears in his eyes. "What?"

"We have to get a job," whined Goku, Kami-sama looked aback before saying. "you mean you won't order until we have enough money to get something you like right?"

Goku nodded, there was a chuckle behind them, Goku looked over his shoulder and saw Chin Yisou extremely close to his face and smiling.

"What do you want?" groaned Goku still trying to figure out why he brought him with them, Chin Yisou's smile grew wider as he merely said. "I can help you."

"With what getting a job?" asked Goku, Chin Yisou nodded. "What's in it for you?"

"I get to travel with you," said Chin Yisou, Goku and Kami-sama looked at him with confusion. "You see if I travel with you I will be able to meet up with Gonou more often and I will get to see how you react in those situations."

"If it is only that then fine," said Goku, Chin Yisou smiled before walking over to the owner and talked to him, Goku and Kami-sama watched him for a while before noticing the owner and Chin Yisou shook hands. When Chin Yisou walked over, Goku looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"The owner said we could work here on one condition," said Chin Yisou, Goku and Kami-sama looked at him. "Goku since you will be working at the front counter you will have to wear a dress, also if Sanzo comes in you will also have to wear a wig to hide your diadem. I will be working in the kitchen so no one would see me and Kami-sama will be working on the floor also wearing a dress and a wig to hide that chakra mark... Oh and our new names."

"We have yo have new names?" asked Goku, Chin Yisou nodded saying. "Yes just so the Sanzo party won't recognize us when we call for each other. Goku you will be known as Ai, Kami-sama your new name is Bara, and my new name will be Mizuko."

"Why do you have a longer name then us?" asked Kami-sama, Chin Yisou just stood up, gave Goku a black wig and Kami-sama a platinum blonde wig , and gave both Kami-sama and Goku dresses before heading off to the kitchen. Goku and Kami-sama headed to the bathroom to get changed.

-Three months later-

Goku stood at the counter wearing a red chinese dress, the black wig was braided and thrown over his shoulder, thick black bangs hiding his diadem. The door opened he looked up and smiled asking. "Are you staying the night?"

"Yes and I would like a room for seven people and a dragon," said a familiar voice, Goku looked up and saw Hakkai smiling at him. "Would you like single bedroom for each of you or would you like a room together?"

"We would like a four double rooms please," said Hakkai, Goku placed a book in front of him and said. "Please sign you names here."

Goku watched as Hakkai signed their names in the book, but got startled when a hand was placed on top of his, he glanced up and saw Gojyo looking at him.

"May I help you?" asked Goku smiling, Gojyo leaned forward and asked. "What's your name pretty girl?"

"Ai," said Goku looking towards the dinning area to see the others sitting down at a table. "Your friends are already sitting down mister Gojyo."

"How did you know my name?" asked Gojyo, Goku merely pointed at the book not really wanting to answer "Oh so he did write our names down correctly, so where is your room?"

"Room 348 but I live with my sister and my brother," said Goku trying back away from Gojyo's wandering hand that was slipping over the counter.

"Gojyo stop flirting and get your ass over here," said Dokugakuji, Goyo looked over at his brother and flipped him off, he turned back to Goku and said. "Visit me sometime cutie."

Goku watched as Gojyo sauntered over to the table and took a seat next to Hakkai as Kami-sama took their order, he smiled as he remembered when it was just the four of them, he looked at the door when it opened and froze when he saw Doctor Nii.

"Are you staying the night sir?" asked Goku, Nii shook his head and walked over to the table with the Sanzo party, Goku watched as Kami-sama took his order before walking over to the kitchen very quickly.

"Ai you can take a break why don't you sit down and eat, you too Bara," said the owner, Goku and Kami-sama looked relieved as they finally got to sit down at a two person table, but soon they realized that the table was also situated next to the Sanzo party. _'I have to cut down on what I eat while they are over there or someone might get suspicious.' _thought Goku, he looked up at the waitress and ordered a side dish of meat buns and a salad with some tea. Kami-sama also ordered a salad, Goku looked over at the table hoping no one saw him, Gojyo however winked at him and grinned, Goku just smiled back before looking back at Kami-sama. Chin Yisou brought out the dishes wearing a shoulder length dark blue wig with a Youkai limiter in the form of a necklace.

"Here you go," said Chin Yisou setting down the dishes at their appropriate tables, Goku smiled as he grabbed a meat bun and took a bite out of it as Chin Yisou walked back into the kitchen. Goku listened to the Sanzo party's conversation.

"So has there been any sign over Goku in this town?" asked Sanzo, Hakkai nodded saying. "Yes they also staid in this inn before leaving since they had very little money."

"After we stay the night here we will head over to the next town," said Kougaji, Goku nearly choked on his meat bun but he remembered to finish chewing his food. "But first I'm still suspicious of those new workers here, I want to stay here a few more days though."

"But I thought you wanted to stay the night," said Ririn, Sanzo smacked her over the head with his harisen, Kougaji glared at Sanzo then realized that Goku was looking at him.

"What are you looking at shorty?" asked Kougaji, Goku merely smiled before finishing his food and headed up to his room Kami-sama went back to work neither of them noticing Gojyo walking after Goku. Goku sat on his bed reading a book when he heard a knock on his door, he opened it a crack and asked. "May I help you Mr. Gojyo."

"Yes maybe you can let me in," said Gojyo, Goku shook his head. "Why not?"

"Do you think my brother would allow me to bring strange boys into the room?" asked Goku, Gojyo thought for a moment before answering. "Maybe not but what if you come to my room?"

"Do you think I will allow myself to be swept away by such smooth talk?" asked Goku, Gojyo smiled causing Goku to blush a little. "Just to talk?"

"Yeah I just want to talk with you a bit," said Gojyo, Goku opened the door and walked out, Gojyo led the way to his room. Once inside Goku looked around finding no one else in there but not noticing Gojyo locking the door, Gojyo then proceeded to sit in a nearby chair watching Goku as he looked around before he asked. "So what do you want to talk about Gojyo-san?"

"I need to question you about some people who came here a few months ago," said Gojyo, Goku just cocked his head to the side. "One would be short with spiky brown hair and a gold diadem, the other would be tall with shoulder length blonde hair."

"I'm sorry I've only heard of them in passing," said Goku glancing at the door, he was getting really nervous. Gojyo walked towards him Goku sidestepped him in order to avoid the wall that was behind him, Goku looked at the door before running at full speed. His hand reached the doorknob and turned it only to find that it was locked, he ducked just as Gojyo's hand tried to block his escape. Goku lashed out with his leg knocking into Gojyo's kneecaps causing the half demon to fall backwards. Goku stepped on Gojo's stomach and leapt over him landing on the other side of the room, Goku rammed his arm into the closet window shattering it. Before Goku could leap out of it a hand grabbed his ankle, Goku looked down to see Gojyo.

"Why are you scared?" asked Gojyo, Goku lashed out with his foot but Gojyo held tightly. "I'm not gonna do anything to you."

Goku tried to get away from Gojyo who had a smirk on his face, Goku was brought into Gojyo's lap realized that something had changed. The door was open revealing Hakkai and Sanzo holding Goku's two travelling companions. Kami-sama let out a strangled cry trying to get to Goku but Sanzo held him tight, Goku growled trying to get away from Gojyo.

"LET THEM GO!" shouted Goku, Sanzo shook his head, this caused Goku to turn his head and bite into Gojyo's arm. There was a yelp and the grip around his ankle loosened, Goku rushed towards Kami-sama only to be punch back by Sanzo. Goku fell to the ground then leapt up and rushed towards Kami-sama again, Sanzo growled taking out his gun. Goku ducked and was going to kick Sanzo only to dodge a chi blast from Hakkai, suddenly Goku was pinned down by Gojyo.

"Well well what do we have here?" asked a deep voice, Sanzo turned to see a man with black hair and one gold eye. "why are guests fighting with the hotel staff?"

"We have no obligation to tell you," said Sanzo, the man smiled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Homura," said the black haired man. "I am the War Prince."

Reviews please, I'm not sure if you like this chapter or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Saiyuki

Chapter 4: Homura the War Prince

Goku stared at the new man with surprise written on his face before biting down on Gojyo's arm again causing him to loosen his grip. Goku smirked before head butting Gojyo causing him to sit up only to have Goku ram his elbow into his balls. Gojyo crawled around on the ground in pain as Goku got to his feet, he looked at Homura and asked. "Can you save my friends?"

"Yes I can," said Homura, the Seiten Taisei came out and asked. _**"Who is your enemy in this world?"**_

__"I was sent from the heavens to restore peace to this world but I have another agenda," said Homura, the Seiten Taisei tilted his head before saying. _**"Want to travel with us to the West?"**_

__"That I will do," said Homura, he looked over at his two companions who vanished and slammed Hakkai and Sanzo to the wall forcing them to let go of Chin Yisou and Kami-sama who nearly fell to the ground but Goku caught him.

"I tried, I tried," was the only thing Kami-sama kept saying, Goku petted his hair before glaring at Sanzo demanding. "What did you do to him?"

"That would be my fault," said a voice from the doorway, Goku looked up to see Dr. Nii, he tried to get away only to have the back of his neck grabbed by the doctor. "Now what are you going to do bouya?"

SLAP! That was the sound of Goku forcefully turning his body around and slapping Dr. Nii in the face causing him to drop the boy. Goku grabbed Kami-sama, dragged him to the opposite side of the room and hid behind Homura. Homura looked down at the small companion before blocking an attack from Sanzo. Goku stared at Kami-sama before asking. "Kami-sama would you like to play?"

Kami-sama looked at him before saying. "Yeah I would like to play."

"Do you like to play with dolls?" asked Goku, Kami-sama nodded. "Then you see that man with red hair?"

"Yeah," said Kami-sama, Goku smirked as he said. "He needs a friend to play with, if you want he can also be your doll. If you ask nicely that is."

"Alright Goku," said Kami-sama smiling before heading over to Gojyo and started to "play" *coughs attacks* with him. Goku smirked as Gojyo tried to get away from Kami-sama and his attacks. Goku turned around only to face Kougaiji, he dodged the attack before launching his own attack

"Where is the scroll?" asked Kougaiji, Goku dodge the attacks again saying. "I am not going to tell you."

"Then we will force you to tell us," said Kougaiji, Goku tried to think of why Kougaiji was trying to unseal his father. Suddenly it popped into his mind, if the mother of Lirin was his Stepmother then his real mother must be sealed as well.

"DO YOU THINK YOUR MOTHER WOULD APPRECIATE WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO!" shouted Goku, Kougaiji stopped his attack as well as everyone else. "That is who you are fighting for isn't it, your mother was sealed when you father was."

"How do you know that?" asked Kougaiji, Goku shrugged. "TELL ME!"

"It is because Gyokumen Koushou isn't your real mother and I thought something had happened to your real mother," said Goku, he bit his lip trying to keep himself from revealing anything else about that past. "I have to go."

Before anyone could stop him Goku broke through the window and landed in the streets before running off. The Sanzo group looked around for the others in Goku's group only to find them gone.

"What was that all about?" asked Lirin, no one said anything. "He seemed sad."

-In the Heavens-

"Are you sure you don't want to seal his memories again Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama?" asked Jiroushin, Kanzeon shook it's* head saying. "I can't since he is with Homura, beside it adds a new twist to this tale."

"Bosatsu-sama," cried Jiroushin not understanding the antics of this bodhisattva, he went and cried silently in a corner.

-On Earth-

"You ask him," whispered Chin Yisou to Kami-sama, Kami-sama shook his head whispering. "No you ask him."

"He will tell you when he is ready," said Homura startling both of the whispering men, they looked at him. "He is only just begun remembering his terrible past."

"Oh," they both said looking at the ground sheepishly, Kami-sama peered up at Homura and stared at him. Homura caught his gaze causing Kami-sama to look away, Homura smirked and Chin Yisou just chuckled. Shien and Zenon looked at each other and chuckled with a plan forming in their mind. Goku turned around and smiled when he saw Kami-sama staring at Homura again, looking away whenever his gaze was caught by the War Prince. Homura smirked as he caught Kami-sama's gaze again, but before he could turn away Homura took Kami-sama's face and kissed him. Goku blushed at the sight and Kami-sama fainted right there.

"Why did you take him along if he was going to faint when someone kisses him?" asked Chin Yisou, Goku frowned saying. "Hey he is strong, funny, and that was his first kiss. Homura."

"Yes?" asked Homura smirking as he picked up Kami-sama bridle style, Goku sighed as he said. "No picking on him."

"Fine I won't," said Homura, he glanced down at Kami-sama with a gentle smile on his face, Zenon and Shien grinned as Kami-sama snuggled into Homura's chest.

"Chin Yisou how much money do we have?" asked Goku, Chin Yisou pulled out a few medium sized bags saying. "Between the work at the hotel and my fortune telling we have enough to get a few meals and stays in the next six towns."

"And we have more money," said Homura, Goku sighed. "You didn't like your job at the hotel."

"I didn't mind it," said Goku. "It's just if we stay in a town we have a higher chance of getting caught then just moving around."

"Ah," said Homura, Goku continued to walk West his eyes straight on his path, Homura followed him with Shien, Zenon, and Chin Yisou following close behind him.

-With the Sanzo ikkou-

Kougaiji stared out the window trying to figure out why Goku was different, he was more focused but he seemed to never want to fight anymore. Sanzo cleaned his gunning grinding his teeth as he thought of the War Prince. Hakkai petted Hakuryuu thinking about Goku, no one said anything but they could tell that he was worried.

"We had to leave him," said Gojyo, Hakkai nodded. "He was useless to our cause anyways."

"Will you kindly remind me what that is?" asked Hakkai his aura growing dangerous. "Betraying the gods? Resurrecting Gyumoah? Leaving our friend in the dust with a man who wants to break me?"

"Hey he betrayed us by taking the Scripture and hiding it," said Gojyo, Hakkai slapped him growling. "That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" asked Gojyo, Hakkai looked at the ground saying. "You shouldn't have sent into that fog alone."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lirin, Hakkai sighed as he said. "Three years ago a demon by the name of Chin Yisou came and attacked my friends with every intention of breaking me."

"Why was that?" asked Lirin, Hakkai looked at her and said. "I don't really know, he attack Gojyo first with a seed that uses blood as a fertilizer to grow…"

"Hey I thought we weren't going to mention that again," said Gojyo, Hakkai glared at him before continuing. "He planted the seed right next his heart so it was hard to get out, Sanzo had to shoot him in order to get the bullet out. I panicked and fainted, while I was out they sent Goku out there while they watched over me. Goku was captured and Chin Yisou sent a fake Goku to us , Sanzo realized it and destroyed it. We found out that Chin Yisou was holding the real Goku, but that was the day…"

"That was the day when he stole the Scripture from us," finished Sanzo, everyone growled, Kougaiji however asked. "How old do you think Goku is?"

"Over six hundred years old I believe," said Sanzo. "but he had his memories sealed. Why do you ask?"

"I think he is starting to remember," said Kougaiji, they all looked shocked, the Sanzo said. "Then we must get to him before he remembers how to seal him."

Everyone agreed, but Hakkai looked up at the skies and silently wished that Goku would remain safe for the rest of his journey.

-Somewhere-

A man prayed at an altar before standing up and turning around as he placed a cowboy hat on his head saying. "Now then let's get on te road Gat."

A tall muscular man nodded as the other man walked out of the church. Over head a shooting star flew across the night sky, the man looked up.

The Sanzo party stared at the shooting star with Lirin trying to make a wish as fast as she could.

Goku stared at the sky as he silently wish that he could see Nataku again in his dreams.

In the heavens Kanzeon Bosatsu stared down at the Earth with Nataku whose finger twitched.

Please review and update.

*Kanzeon Bosatsu is a hermaphroditic in the manga and that is what I am kind of basing this off of. In short Kanzeon Bosatsu is both genders, weird I know.


	5. Author's Note: Sorry

I am sorry for the lack of updates recently, my computer was going all weird like and I wasn't able to type. This happened after I graduated so it wasn't my fault. Anyways once I get my computer back I will be able to type some more since the files are on my computer and not the one I am typing on. I would like to know which story you would like for me to update on first.

Hikarikurai24587


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Saiyuki

Chapter 5: Hazel and Gat

Goku walked down the street of a new town, he kept looking around as if he was expecting company. Unfortunately the Sanzo ikkou was also in this town, Goku also kept having trouble with some people nearby, they kept attacking him and Chin Yisou who were demons and didn't attack Kami-sama, Homura, Shien, and Zenon, so Goku thought that they were attacking demons only.

"They smell like you Chin Yisou," said Goku as Chin Yisou ran to catch up with him, Goku looked at him. "They don't smell alive anymore."

A man with blue hair watch Goku as he came to a stop, he stared up at the sky as he said. "Being killed then brought back to life only to attack demons and die again. It is a sad way to leave this world."

"Is it really?" asked a voice, this caused Goku to turn around, the blue haired man stepped out of the shadows. "I mean they have a chance to live again."

"But living a life of deceit is not living a life at all," said Goku his voice sad, he looked at the man. "Why did you do it?"

"How do you know it's me?" asked the man, Goku smiled as he said. "Because you have the scent of death on you, but only youkai. You harvest the souls of the dead demons and place them into the deceased human you have no right to do that."

"Says who?" asked the man, Goku turned around. "The families would certainly be sad."

"Yes but they have to move instead of dwelling on the past," said Goku, he smiled when he thought of Nataku. "Except if the person is only dwelling in the place of dreams."

"What is your name?" asked the man Goku looked at him and said. "Son Goku, host of The Great Sage Rivaling the Heavens Seiten Taisei. What is your name?"

"Hazel Grouse," said the man, Goku turned to leave but Chin Yisou stopped him saying. "He could be useful."

"He is trying to kill all demons," hissed Goku glaring over at Hazel who smiled and waved. "..."

"Yes but if we tell him what is going to happen if he kills us then he might join us," said Chin Yisou, Goku looked away thinking. "I'll talk to him if you want."

"I don't know what I want anymore," said Goku, Hazel looked at them before asking. "Hey can I travel with you guys?"

"EHH!" was the only thing Goku could say before fainting right there, Chin Yisou looked at Hazel and asked. "We were just going to ask you that."

"Well the only reason why the demon killing was going on was because a woman came to me and said that I have to travel with you said the demon killing would get your attention," said Hazel, Chin Yisou thought for a moment before sighing saying. "Well I guess you really do have to travel with us now. Welcome to the group Hazel and Mr...?"

"His name is Gat," said Hazel, Chin Yisou looked at Gat before smiling saying. "Well let's get back to the others."

"Okay," said Hazel smiling, Chin Yisou bent down and picked up Goku bridle style before leading the way. He turned his head just a bit to see Hakkai watching him with worry in his eyes. Chin Yisou smirked before he carried Goku off causing Hakkai to cast his gaze aside.

When Chin Yisou got to the hotel where the group was staying at he noticed that both Homura and Kami-sama was missing.

"Did I miss something?" asked Chin Yisou, Shien and Zenon looked at him before Shien said. "Kami had slipped on some spilled water and Homura caught him, when Homura's face came to close Kami fainted. Homura carried him into their room and is waiting for him to wake up."

"Ah," said Chin Yisou, he looked at Hazel and Gat saying. "These are two new members for our group sent by Kanzeon Bosatsu."

"THAT"S KANZEON BOSATSU-SAMA TO YOU!" shouted a voice, Chin Yisou growled before saying. "Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama sent them to us, this silver haired one is Hazel Grouse and the big, silent one is Gat I think."

"That's right," said Hazel smiling he looked over at Shien and waved causing Shien to look away. "I don't think he likes me."

The silver haired male pouted causing Shien to glance at him before sighing and said. "I am going to check on Homura to make sure that he isn't teasing Kami."

"Okay," said Goku from Chin Yisou's arms, they looked at him. "Chin Yisou can you please put me down."

"Okay," said Chin Yisou setting Goku on his feet, Shien came downstairs pulling Homura after him by his ear saying. "What did Goku say about teasing Kami-san?"

"Hey I was only snuggling with him," said Homura, Goku sighed. "Besides there weren't enough blankets and he was shivering so I snuggled with him. How was I suppose to know that he was going to cling to me in his sleep."

"Simple he has done that before," said Zenon, Goku sighed before heading upstairs to check on Kami-sama. He opened up the door to Homura's and Kami-sama's hotel room and peered inside. Kami-sama was sleeping peacefully on the bed causing Goku to ask. "How long are you pretend to be asleep?"

Kami-sama stirred and sat up asking. "I was passed out when Homura was snuggling with me but I woke up when Shien dragged him out of bed. I got cold."

"Ah," said Goku, Kami-sama got out of bed. "You have to get out of your shyness around him or you are going faint every time he gets close."

"I know," said Kami-sama, Goku smiled as he led him downstairs, Homura looked up and smiled when he saw Kami-sama. "Thank you Homura-sama."

"No problem," said Homura, Kami-sama's face grew red as he began to stutter, Homura appeared right in front of him and placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "For the past three months I've gotten to know you and I must say that I've fallen in love with you."

Everyone expected for Kami-sama to faint right there, but Kami-sama's face grew red as he stuttered out. "I-I love you too Homura-sama."

Everyone was surprised that he said that, everyone except for Hazel and Gat who were extremely confused because they didn't know what was going on. Goku smirked because after Kami-sama said that he fainted right there. Hazel turned and left the house to go for a walk to clear his head.

Hakkai was walking around later that day still trying to get those images out of his head. Goku being carried by Chin Yisou was similar to the day when they... 'No Goku betrayed us, right?' though Hakkai, he leaned against the wall and shook his head.

"Penny for ye thoughts?" asked a voice, Hakkai turned his head to see the blue haired male from earlier, he automatically went on his guard. "I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just went out for a walk."

"You are with Goku," said Hakkai, the bluenette sighed before saying. "Name's Hazel, yeah sure I'm with Goku. Sweet kid, cares for his friends, don't see many people with that quality."

"Not many people care for it," said Hakkai, Hazel smirked before walking right in front of Hakkai saying. "I noticed that you where looking at us earlier, got an explanation for that?"

"I don't know," said Hakkai, Hazel smirked as he walked forward, Hakkai took a step back. "Stop."

"I'm curious," said Hazel reaching out and touching his face. "Why you always look so lonely. Why is that, Cho Hakkai? Who were you that makes you feel bad for leaving Goku. There is something about you that makes me feel different. Even though I saw you for a little bit I felt like I was facing someone who was in pain, like me. Who are you Cho Hakkai?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Hakkai staring into the silver eyes, Hazel brought his mouth near his ear and said. "The Merciful Goddess told me it, she also told me to guide you back to her side."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Hakkai backing away even more, but Hazel didn't follow him, he just tipped his hat before walking away and vanishing into the shadows. Hakkai turned around and walked away, his head was a mess. His thoughts were now fighting against each other. 'What am I supposed to do now?' was the only coherent thought before his vision faded and he fell to the ground.

Please review and update.

I need your input, since Goku and Chin Yisou are getting together, as well as Kami-sama and Homura, do you think I should get Hazel and Hakkai together since I am doing weird pairings?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

I do not own Saiyuki

Chapter 6: Hmmm

When Hakkai got back to the residents that the group was staying at his mind was all muddled. Hazel was just confusing him with his words, there was no way he cared for Goku anymore. _'__Oh__who__am__I__kidding__we__left__him__to__fend__for__himself__and__I__am__like__a__mother__hen.__' _thought Hakkai sitting down not noticing everyone around him his was lost in his thoughts again.

"Nee Hakkai, Baldy won't give me a nikuman," whined Ririn, but Hakkai paid no heed to her. "Hakkai?"

"Oi what's wrong?" asked Gojyo walking over to his friend and peered at his friends face. "Hakkai?"

"Huh?" asked Hakkai snapping out his thoughts only to find all of his friends staring at him. "Is something the matter?"

"You were spacing out there for a sec," said Gojyo stepping back. "You alright?"

"Yes fine," said Hakkai going over to the refrigerator and pulling out a nikuman and gave it to Ririn. "Don't forget to heat it up."

"YAY!" squealed Ririn causing Sanzo to sigh, Hakkai smiled before walking back to his room. "Hey what do you think is wrong with Hakkai? He's seems different."

"You're right," said Gojyo frowning before shrugging. "He just has a lot on his mind."

Hakkai walked into his room and shut the door before dropping to the floor and sighing. _'__Why__do__I__have__to__be__so__caring?__It__got__me__in__trouble__before__with__Chin__Yisou,__Goku__was__nearly__taken__by__him.__It__also__lost__us__the__Scripture.__Wait,__why__am__I__serving__Gyumouh__anyways?__We__were__on__a__journey__to__make__sure__the__seal__isn__'__t__released.__What__made__us__change__our__minds?__'_

**-Flashback-**

** "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit," said a voice from the shadows even though the only thing that could be seen was a rabbit sitting there. "The serum is going to make more compliant to our demands."**

** -End of flashback-**

Hakka froze. _'__That __memory, __I __don__'__t __recall __ever __meeting __him __before __leaving __Goku. __So __why... __Dr.__Ni __Jianyi, __he __is __the __cause __isn__'__t __he? __Goku, __Seiten __Taisei __must __have __kept __him __from __getting __controlled. __But __why __am __I __remembering __it __now?_

_ **Partly ****because ****I****'****m ****here.**_

_ Huh?_

_ **"****Hello ****Cho ****Hakkai.****"**_

_"What, who?"_

_ **"****My ****name ****is ****Tenpou, ****Field ****Marshal ****of ****the ****Heaven****'****s ****Western ****Army.****"**_

_"Eh?"_

_ **"****You ****can ****call ****me ****Ten-chan.****"**_

_"EEEH! What is going on here?"_

_ **"****Hmm, ****that ****might ****be ****difficult ****to ****explain, ****I ****am ****you ****but ****from ****a ****past ****life.****"**_

_"Then how is this possible?"_

_ **"****It ****was ****a ****cruel ****prank ****from ****the ****heavens?****"**_

_"Was that a question or an answer?"_

_ **"****Both.****"**_

_"Is that even possible?"_

_ **"****Now, ****now, ****can ****we ****just ****find ****Goku?****"**_

_"No."_

_ **"****And ****why ****not?****"**_

_"I hurt him."_

_ **"****I ****did ****too ****by ****dying.****"**_

_"You knew Goku?"_

_ **"****Yup, ****one ****of ****the ****reasons ****why ****he ****was ****sealed ****for ****500 ****years.****"**_

_"Should I be worried about having you in my mind?"_

_ **"****Ha****ha****ha, ****I ****wonder?****"**_

"Oi Hakkai you in there?" asked Gojyo's voice, Hakkai turned towards the door and opened it. "Oh you are, Sanzo wants to head out to find Goku."

"Ahhh you can go on ahead then," said Hakkai, he wanted to sleep but now he has a crazy Field Marshal in his head.

"He wanted all of us searching," said Gojyo, Hakkai looked at him with an irritated look causing Gojyo to back up. "Oi oi don't kill the messenger."

"Ah ha ha ha don't worry I won't," said Hakkai walking out of the room pushing past Gojyo. "I'll just kill the one who sent the message."

"Hakkai!" shouted Gojyo running up to the black haired man. "That was a joke right?"

"Yes it was," said Hakkai smiling, but there was something about this smile that made Gojyo want to run and hide under his bed. Something was up with Hakkai and it wasn't good but there was something familiar about the change but he couldn't put his finger on it. When Gojyo and Hakkai arrived the first person they saw wasn't the monk but Dr. Ni Jianyi.

"What brings the good doctor here?" asked Gojyo leaning against the wall staring at the male with the rabbit.

"Oh I came to help with the search for Goku," said Dr. Ni, Hakkai frowned before walking out the door. "Ah Hakkai were are you going?"

"To look by myself," said Hakkai walking out the door without another word, Gojyo took that as a cue that he wanted to be left alone.

"Nee Sanzo what's up with Hakkai?" asked Ririn looking at the blonde monk who was staring out the window.

"I don't know but leave him be," said Sanzo smoking a cigarette before standing up. "We have a monkey to find."

-With Goku-

Goku walked down the street with a nikuman in one hand a small bag in the other, he was happy, he was until he saw Hakkai walking down the street. He was immediately on guard but something seemed off about him at the moment, he didn't notice Goku like he normally did. He was also looking down and his scent was off, it seemed different and almost familiar.

"Goku-san?" asked Hazel from behind him startling both the boy and Hakkai from their stupor. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," said Goku, Hakkai shook his head for a moment like he was arguing with himself. Hazel tilted his head to the side before looking at Hakkai who looked up just in time to meet his gaze.

"Ah hello," said Hakkai before walking past them, Hazel reached out and grabbed his arm. "Is something the matter?"

"Aren't ya supposed to be chasin' this kid," said Hazel pointing down at Goku who glared at him angrily.

"Ahhh sorry," said Hakkai trying to remove the hand from his arm but only succeed in grabbing the hand for support when he stumbled forward. Hazel caught him just in time confused, Goku placed a hand on his forehead frowning.

"He hasn't been taking care of himself," said Goku standing up before motioning for Hazel to carry Hakkai. "He has a fever, we'll take him to the inn but give him a separate room."

"Smart idea just incase a certain male has a tracker on him," said Hazel picking up Hakkai and followed Goku to the inn.

-Meanwhile-

Doctor Ni Jianyi looked at his locator to find Hakkai only to find him being taken somewhere.

"Interesting perhaps he met up with Goku," said Dr. Ni, he frowned. "Then why are they taking him to where they are staying at? Maybe he convinced them otherwise, or something else is going on."

-Back with Goku-

"He could be a spy," argued Homura, Goku leaned against the wall saying. "I put him in a different room and Hazel is watching over him."

"Are you sure we should leave those two in a room together?" asked Shien, Goku smiled saying. "At least we know if their both gone then they are traitors."

"Do you trust us that little?" asked Hakkai's voice from the doorway causing the occupants to turn. "Yo Goku."

"Hakkai," said Goku his tone laced with confusion. "What are you doing out of bed."

"Ha ha ha," laughed Hakkai causing Goku to get defensive again. "I wanted to see some familiar faces."

"Familiar faces?" questioned Homura, Hakkai smirked causing Homura's eyes to widen. "Tenpou."

"Who?" asked Goku, the name sounded familiar but there was something else that he wanted to say.

"Just call me Ten-chan," said Hakkai smiling cheerfully at the young boy, who blinked a couple of times.

-In heaven-

"KANZEON BOTATSU-SAMA!" cried Jiroushin panicking, nothing like this has ever happened before. "What are we going to do?"

"Just let it happen," said Kanzeon Botatsu leaning back against a pillar before gazing over at Nataku. "After all it is amusing to watch!"

Jiroushin fell to the floor sobbing.

Please review and update.


End file.
